Your Touch
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: "You know, I could say the same. This cut actually really really caresses your hips." Kurt runs his fingers over the skin right over Blaine's waistband and Blaine sighs, leaning in a little. Klaine. Sequel to 'Every Time We Touch' and 'One Simple Touch'


Your Touch

It's movie night at Blaine's house and he, Kurt, David and Wes spend the evening watching the old Star Wars films. While Wes constantly comments on the fight scenes and their accuracy to martial arts techniques, David fawns over Princess Leia and otherwise tries to tell everyone the back story of all the characters. Blaine tries to keep up with the story, failing at blocking out Wes and David's bickering, even though he has seen the films at least four times. Kurt, for his part, has fallen asleep in the middle of The Empire Strikes Back. Kurt is curled up on the coach, his head resting on Blaine's lap while Blaine runs his finger softly through the brunet's hair. How Kurt could sleep while David and Wes are shouting at the screen is still beyond Blaine, as he looks down at Kurt, forgetting to pay attention to the movie altogether.

It was already after midnight when the last movie's credits began to play and Wes and David say a quick goodbye, declining Blaine's efforts to escort them to the front door.

"Really," Wes says, "Even gentlemen should know when it's too much."

So he stays where he is and Kurt has to be psychic or something, because as soon as the door in the hall snaps shut, he stirs, yawing and stretching.

"You missed the show," Blaine murmurs affectionately, pulling back a strand of hair that has fallen over Kurt's forehead.

"I bet Wes and David kept you entertained, though…?" Kurt says, voice still thick from sleep and raises an eyebrow. Blaine laughs, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Kurt's lips that Kurt immediately responds to.

"How late is it?" Kurt asks, once Blaine pulls away.

"Well past 0:30," Blaine answers and chuckles as Kurt is trying to stifle a yawn and fails miserably. "You're not thinking about driving back to Lima, are you? Because you're totally staying with me tonight." He tightens his arm around Kurt possessively, just for the effect. Yeah, and maybe he just really likes to touch Kurt.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt says, sounding annoyed but Blaine knows him so well by now that he can make out he is not really serious. The chagrin in his voice seems genuine, though.

"Okay." Blaine kisses Kurt's hair softly. „That's what I wanted to hear." They stay like this for a while before Blaine pulls Kurt up gently, sliding out under him.

"I need to lock the door. You can get ready for bed if you want to." He presses a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead as Kurt murmurs an affirmative.

When he goes upstairs after successfully securing his house against unauthorized trespassing, Blaine makes a quick stop at his wardrobe, changing into black sweatpants and a grey and white striped wife beater. He then returns to his room and when he finds it empty he is momentarily confused. Then he hears water running in the bathroom and decides to free his room of the remains of snacks and beverages that are still scattered across the living room floor. When he newly arrives at his room Kurt is just walking out of the bathroom, already in his pajamas (grey sweatpants, black t-shirt) and face still a little wet from his moistening routine.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine greets and catches Kurt by the waist. Kurt smiles, leaning in and kissing Blaine softly.

"Full of compliments today, aren't we? You know I'm already sleeping here, so there's no need to flatter me anymore." Kurt keeps close, noses touching.

"You just make it far too easy to compliment you, looking all gorgeous and sexy in those pants," Blaine responds, his breath hot against Kurt's lips.

"You know, I could say the same. This cut actually really _really_ caresses your hips." Kurt runs his fingers over the skin right over Blaine's waistband and Blaine sighs, leaning in a little.

It feels really good and Blaine wills himself to stay focused because he can't get lost, not when Kurt looks so happy and satisfied. He doesn't want to intimidate Kurt again, he doesn't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable, but then Kurt's hands dip just _that _much under the fabric of his underwear, Blaine can't help it. He lets out a low moan, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair and the next moment he is kissing Kurt wherever he can reach, temple, cheek, nose, mouth, jaw, neck. Kurt lets out a strangled yelp but doesn't pull back, only pressing closer.

"Sorry."Blaine draws back, his conscience momentarily rising above his lust fogged mind. He doesn't want to risk Kurt freaking out again. Kurt, who he loves so much and who is funny and compassionate even though he worries too much. He won't take the risk to lose this, not even when Kurt's hair feels so right under his fingers and his breath is brushing across Blaine's jaw.

Kurt looks kind of surprised at him and Blaine is nearly certain that he has made a mistake again. Suddenly his hands go to the small of Blaine's back and the back of his neck and Kurt leans in, kissing him more deeply than he Blaine expects. They're tongues brush and Kurt's _moaning _in his mouth and Blaine looses it again. His hands start to wander again, his breathing becoming shallower. Blaine needs to concentrate. He wills his mind to _think for a moment _and breaks the kiss.

Blaine's panting hotly against Kurt's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Kurt, we need to-"

"Bed. Blaine, we need to take this to bed," Kurt breathes out and Blaine might be high on hormones but he is still taken aback by Kurt's reaction.

"Are you su-…?" Blaine needs to be certain that Kurt's okay with this, but he still can't help leaning in and biting softly at Kurt's pulse point.

"I am," Kurt's moaning, "Oh god, I am." His voice sounds so desperate that Blaine can't help but believe him, walking them both back until they fall onto the mattress, Blaine crawling on top of Kurt while the younger boy pushes himself up, putting his arms around Blaine's neck, nibbling at his jaw.

Blaine's hands come down on either side of Kurt's head before he can bend his legs, straddling Kurt under him. He dips his head and catches Kurt's lips in a kiss that is all breath, tongue and teeth and it is making his head spin. Kurt's hands wander across his back, dipping under his shirt and the skin to skin contact makes Blaine feel like he's on fire. His shirt needs to go he decides and reaches down, pulling back momentarily to pull it over his head. Kurt's eyes roam over Blaine's body and it's the sexiest thing Blaine has ever seen when Kurt sits up, so they're chest to chest again, and presses his mouth against his chest. Blaine whines into Kurt's hair, hands tangling in the wavy mess as Kurt mouth goes up to Blaine's shoulder, biting down softly.

"Kurt," Blaine pants out, "your shirt, I-…take off…_fuck!_" Where has all his eloquence gone? Blaine can't even form one straight sentence, but Kurt seems to understand anyway moving back just enough for Blaine to take the hem of his shirt and cast it off, tossing it somewhere on the floor. The next moment his chest collides with Kurt's and this feel _fucking awesome_, bodies sliding together perfectly.

"Wow," Kurt breathes, head dipping in the hollow of Blaine's neck and Blaine knows exactly what he means. His fingers rake over the newly exposed skin frantically, making Kurt press back into the touches, groaning softly. Somewhere deep down Blaine is aware that he needs to ask Kurt if this is okay, if they should stop, but the younger boy reaches between their bodies and hooks his fingers under Blaine's waistband, looking him straight in the eye. Suddenly everything seems to slow down. Every touch seems more intense. The hands on Blaine's waist are feeling so hot. The skin under his fingertips feels perfect. Kurt's eyes are dark, darker than Blaine has ever seen them before and he nods his head barely visible, giving Kurt the silent permission to continue. Kurt doesn't need being told twice. He pulls his hands down, pressing against his tights, his knees and Blaine reaches for Kurt's sweats, giving them same procedure. They are both hard, and Blaine is so close, he needs Kurt, needs him now. Blaine lowers himself on the younger boy, hissing as their arousals are touching for the first time. Then he looks at Kurt's face and his breath hitches, because _damn_, his eyes are shut tightly, mouth slightly open, his breath coming in shallow gasps and Blaine just has to lean down and kiss him, again and again until he opens his eyes and they're just staring at each other, savoring this moment together.

Then Kurt pants "move" and it is all the encouragement Blaine needs. He presses his hips down, gasping at the sheer intensity of the friction it causes. Kurt arches his body, bringing them even closer. The room is filled with gasps and so much heat and at the pace they're going it doesn't take long until their whines become high-pitched, Blaine panting erratically into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's body tenses and Blaine is pretty sure he knows what that means and just thinking about him being the reason for Kurt coming undone is enough to send him over the edge as well.

They both collapse on the sheets, trying to regain their breathing.

"That-," Kurt tries, but doesn't finish. He doesn't need to.

"Yeah, that." Blaine lets out a husky laugh, pressing a kiss to Kurt's pulse point. "Are you okay?"

Kurt pulls back a little, so he can look Blaine in the eye. "Are you honestly asking that?", he asks, his voice sounding still breathless. "I'm more than okay. Awesome. Fantanstic. Amazing. Those words are more like it."

Blaine smiles, pulling him into a slow kiss that both boys melt into and after they break apart, Blaine takes the covers and pulls them over them. When he feels Kurt's hand touching his he intertwines their fingers under the blanket and even though they don't say anything, just hold each other in the dark, Blaine has never felt more connected to Kurt than he does in this very moment.

They lie there for a while, just staring at each other. There is so much Blaine wants Kurt to know. How much this means to him. When Kurt leans in, nestling his head under Blaine's head, his breaths becoming more even, Blaine decides that this can wait, because it suddenly feels like they have all the time in the world.


End file.
